<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skies by A Certain No One (The_Marvellous_Hyolf)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660781">Skies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marvellous_Hyolf/pseuds/A%20Certain%20No%20One'>A Certain No One (The_Marvellous_Hyolf)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen of Thieves (Voltage Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marvellous_Hyolf/pseuds/A%20Certain%20No%20One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raveena's POV of her stay with the Poppy in Zoe's route. Her time in the headquarters of The Gilded Poppy gave her a lot to think of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For Raveena, the world was simple – or so it should be. The line between right and wrong was defined and strong, with a sense of security that you’re always in your place. What was forbidden was wrong and a crime, and criminals who broke the law must be punished, and that was right. Raveena liked her world like this – clear like the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet the members of the Gilded Poppy did not fit her world. She expected the worst – but her expectations weren’t met, in the most surprising ways. As she observed them in their space, she watched them laugh and saw them worry. She analysed their bonds, how they cherished each other, their loyalty towards each other, their playfulness and their ethics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing of those were condemnable, and it didn’t fit the shadow of the evil she casted upon them in her chase. As extraordinary as they were as a group of highly specialised criminals, they were just…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confusingly so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even more confusing was that they had no interest in a lawful life and refused to abandon crime, despite having a clear moral code and hearts in the right place. Zoe’s refusal especially baffled her. Raveena tried to make the fellow hacker notice the wrong in her ways, but she wasn’t a master of words – and her reasoning seemed unconvincing, even for herself. But she just didn’t understand how someone with such formidable skill, such talent, would still choose to use it for crime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, they weren’t so different from her. They were people with their stories and their own goals in mind, but just like her, they made their choices – within their own system of convictions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She learnt to respect that their choices were not hers to judge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “There are no right choices. There are only choices you make right now,” the forger said to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there was a sense in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, it all came down to feeling good about yourself and comfortable with your life. To create a place for yourself in the world, a place you’d feel fulfilled with. Even the most lawful system of convictions has roots in that need of accomplishment, and so did hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As long as they never targeted people – only items – she couldn’t help but realise that they were just pursuing a similar personal goal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ground-breaking conclusion, yet it didn’t shake her world. It was rather something that slipped her mind during her frantic chase than a world-shattering realisation. Her convictions were still as defined as before. They were still what she wanted to follow – and what she dedicated herself to. She’d fight crime again, the same way she used to. And she’d be doing the right thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In this sense, nothing changed. She’d still go after them if they’d cross paths again. Not because they’re bad people. As she thought of the Gilded Poppy, she didn’t see them as evil anymore. Just people who made different decisions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The forger was right - there were no right choices. There were only paths that the choices led everyone to. Sometimes the paths aligned, sometimes not. That was all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she was leaving the quarters of the Gilded Poppy, Raveena looked at the sky. It was clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>broad</span>
  </em>
  <span> over her head.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Betareading: XanLee<br/>Cross-posted on <a href="https://creations-of-a-certain-no-one.tumblr.com/post/643941512320892929/skies-qot-fanfic">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>